


Terrify the Dark

by Dush97



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Visions, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dush97/pseuds/Dush97
Summary: Seis meses antes del cataclismo en el Sistema Hosnian, Kylo Ren es guiado por la fuerza al lejano y árido planeta de Jakku, donde se encuentra con el enigma de compartir una conexión en la fuerza con una carroñera llamada Rey.Decidido a comprender esta conexión, a cambio de que Rey lo acompañe en su nave Finalizador, le ofrece algo que la joven no puede rechazar -aun viniendo del peligroso ejecutor de la detestada Primera Orden- un ticket de salida de Jakku, y la promesa de encontrar a sus padres.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Búsqueda

* * *

_Esta es la oscuridad que reina sobre mi_

_Es el mundo que conozco_

_No puedo detenerla_

_(Save me, Skillet)_

* * *

Seis meses antes del cataclismo del Sistema Hosnian

_Ben… ven por mi…_

Kylo abrió sus ojos, exaltado por la voz que acababa de escuchar. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a escuchar voces, estas eran un constante en su vida desde que recordaba, y aun más desde que su pequeño yo de 5 años se había abierto hacia la fuerza, descubriendo y recibiendo su poder, el poder que su legado le concedía usar. No, no era escuchar voces lo extraño. Su sorpresa, sin embargo, dio paso rápidamente a furia ¿quien se atrevía a usar _ese_ nombre? Ben Solo esta muerto, y quien creyera lo contrario solo se engañaba a si mismo.

_Ben… por favor…_

Ante la súplica, nuevamente su humor dio un giro inesperado y abandonando la furia completamente su cuerpo, sintió como un escalofrío bajaba por su espalda. La voz, dulce y femenina, se había sentido como una caricia en su subconsciente, suplicante, pero no por temor, no, mas bien con un anhelo desconsolado, le transmitía una angustia que podía comprender bien, al no ser un sentimiento ajeno para el. Le provocó una reacción insólita, un deseo casi ferviente, irracional, de tomar entre sus brazos a la dueña de la voz, asegurarle que todo estaría bien, que ya no había necesidad de suplicar.

No lo entendía. Miró a su alrededor, desorientado por la intensidad de los sentimientos que la voz despertó en el, intentando encontrar algo familiar que lo anclara a la realidad y borrara de si lo absurdo de la situación.

“Señor, disculpe.” Aunque era justo lo que necesitaba en ese minuto, una distracción, no pudo evitar sentirse irritado al ser interrumpido. Apretando los dientes, miro de reojo al teniente que acababa de entrar a su gimnasio.

“Recuerdo haber dado ordenes especificas de no ser molestado.” Podía sentir el nerviosismo de Mitaka, su miedo por la forma casi imperceptible en la que temblaba, miedo a provocar su ira y acabar estrangulado por la fuerza como tantos antes que él. _Un justo castigo por desobedecer mis ordenes._

“Lo siento señor, pero el general Hux ha estado insistiendo hablar con usted durante la última hora. Le informamos que estaba ocupado, pero sigue insistiendo…” dijo su secretario, ahora sudando, deseoso de huir lo más pronto posible. 

_Hux, esa sabandija._ Abandonando finalmente su pose de meditación –por la cual se encontraba flotando a un metro del suelo– avanzó hacia el ya aterrado teniente, y deteniéndose a su lado, agachándose ligeramente para estar a la altura de su oído, le susurró en una gélida voz:

“Desobedece mis órdenes de nuevo, y no seré tan benevolente como hoy. Ahora ¡fuera de aquí!”

Solo de nuevo después de la huida del teniente, relajó su postura y tomando su sable de luz, depositado previamente en la mesa de armas de su gimnasio, se dirigió a las escaleras que conectan con su apartamento a bordo del _Finalizador_. Este era, por supuesto, lo mejor que la Primera Orden tenía para ofrecer. De dos niveles, su gimnasio privado se encontraba en la parte inferior, y subiendo por las escaleras se llegaba a su sala de estar. Además de ser el lugar por donde se entraba a sus aposentos, también conectaba por un lado con su habitación y baño adjunto y al otro con su comedor y oficina, todo adecuado para su estatus de heredero del Líder Supremo Snoke y Comandante de esta nave. Con dirección al baño para tomar una ducha, y quitándose la ropa de entrenamiento mientras caminaba, su mente volvió nuevamente a la voz que escuchó mientras meditaba. 

_Ben… ven por mi…_

¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué usaba un nombre del que ya se había despojado, que ya no significaba nada para él? Y lo más importante ¿de quién era la voz? Puede que aun no tuviera la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, pero mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre su cabeza, relajando sus músculos después de un arduo entrenamiento, se prometió a si mismo que encontraría a la dueña de la voz, y demandaría respuestas. 

·········

Encerrada en su pequeña unidad AT AT, con el sonido de la arena golpeando su exterior, a punto de romper una tormenta de arena, Rey no podía parar de llorar. No era algo usual en ella, después de todo, crecer en un lugar árido e implacable como Jakku te hacía más fuerte e indiferente a las injusticias de la vida, te preparaba para enfrentar las mas diversas e impredecibles situaciones. Sin embargo, hoy había sido demasiado, especialmente duro y oscuro. No solo había recibido una cantidad minúscula de raciones por lo que ella consideraba una buena pieza de tecnología, también había tenido que enfrentarse a él.

Un caza recompensas había llegado hace algunas semanas a Niima, probablemente buscando pasar desapercibido un tiempo y así evitar a los soldados de la Primera Orden. Se había fijado en ella desde un principio. Si tan solo no hubiera estado en el mercado ese día, buscando intercambiar una ración por una nueva túnica, quizás nunca se hubiese topado con él y jamás habría llegado a la horrible situación de hoy.

Después de una ardua mañana buscando en el vertedero de naves algún pedazo de tecnología que valiera la pena y resultando fructífera su búsqueda, fue a intercambiar la tecnología por raciones. Ya venía de vuelta, molesta por el intercambio injusto, distraída en su enojo, cuando al pasar por donde normalmente los escasos visitantes al puesto de avanzada dejaban sus naves, se encontró al caza recompensas. Estaba esperándola. Sabía que esta era la ruta que tomaba para volver a su pequeño hogar.

A partir de ahí, recuerda todo como si hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta. Esa sensación usual y familiar en su estómago le dijo que algo andaba mal, que saliera de ahí rápido. Pero él también era veloz. Apenas había empezado a correr y ya la había agarrado del gorro de su túnica. Recuerda como la tiró para atrás hacia el suelo, como se puso sobre ella, y como aturdida por el golpe en su cabeza no reaccionó de inmediato, como _la tocó_. Él era más fuerte que ella, y la tenía a su merced, inmovilizada de tal manera que resultaba casi imposible zafarse, _sabía lo que estaba haciendo_. Aun no tiene claro como reunió fuerza suficiente para quitarlo de encima suyo, pero en un momento lo tenía sobre ella y al instante siguiente estaba volando por el cielo para terminar estrellándose contra el costado de su nave. Con la adrenalina a full, se levantó rápidamente y después de golpearlo con su bastón, le dejo claro que, si se volvía a acercar a ella, sería lo último que hiciera.

Aun así, a pesar de la fortaleza que demostró en ese momento, recordarlo la hizo llorar más fuerte, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Ella jamás molestaba a nadie, se ocupaba de sus asuntos y vivía una vida de solitud, esperando, anhelando el día en que sus padres volverían por ella y la llevarían a casa. Las veces que había peleado con alguien había sido en defensa propia, defendiendo las raciones que ganaba por su duro trabajo y las pocas posesiones que tenía. Pero no, era ridículo pensar que algo como la justicia pudiese existir en un lugar como Jakku, y ella había sido una estúpida por bajar la guardia, confiada en la ausencia de problemas el último tiempo.

_Por favor, si hay algún Dios escuchando, la Fuerza, o como sea que se llame, haz que pare, ya no quiero estar aquí, no puedo mas. Prometo que hare lo que sea, solo, por favor, que mis padres, que alguien venga por mi._

Exhausta de tanto llorar, y con un dolor de cabeza creciente, se recostó en la cama que ella misma había hecho, unas pocas mantas en el suelo, y se abrazó a si misma. No entendía para que se molestaba en pedir cosas que sabía no pasarían, después de todo, los Dioses o la Fuerza jamás la habían escuchado hasta ahora, nunca habían contestado ninguna de sus súplicas, pero una parte de ella, la parte más inocente, la que aun tenía un poquito de esperanza se negaba a rendirse, así que ha medida que el cansancio se adueñaba de ella y la arrastraba al mundo de los sueños, no pudo evitar seguir suplicando, _ven por mi… por favor._

·········

Con un andar dominante y seguro, y su capa insigne ondeando a su paso, Kylo Ren entró a la sala de reuniones de generales del _Finalizador_. La habitación, al igual que la mayoría en la nave, era de paredes negras y suelo gris, distinguiéndose de las demás por la enorme mesa en el centro. Tomando su puesto a la cabecera, esperó a que el holograma de Hux dijera lo que sea que quería esta vez. _Y ojalá que sea rápido_ , pensó irritado. Dentro de las cosas que realmente le desagradaban, estaba tratar con el malnacido de Hux.

“Hasta que al fin te dignas a aparecer Ren. ¿Qué pensaría el Líder Supremo si se entera de tu reticencia a llevar a cabo tus obligaciones?” lo increpó Hux, con una sonrisita desdeñosa y soberbia.

No iba a caer en su provocación absurda, así que reclinándose hacia atrás en su silla le contestó con desinterés “Snoke se molestaría en saber que me haces perder tiempo con conversaciones estúpidas. Habla de una vez Hux, que es lo que quieres.”

La boca en una dura línea recta al ser llamado indirectamente estúpido le respondió “Hace unas horas inició una revuelta en una de nuestras colonias mineras en Rattatak, que nos provee materiales esenciales para la finalización de la Base Starkiller,” y continuó con su sonrisa exasperante “Tienes que ir allá y poner en línea a los mineros.”

 _Quien se cree que es esa rata, ordenándome como si fuera su sirviente_ , pensó apretando los puños. Molesto ahora, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ventanal que miraba hacia la profundidad del espacio. “Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que poner en línea a tus mineros. La base es tu proyecto, ocúpate tu de el.”

“No estás entendiendo Ren, la orden viene de Snoke. Espero resultados para mañana.” Con esto, Hux sabía que había ganado así que sin esperar respuesta cerró la transmisión, regodeándose al saber que Kylo no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que le había ordenado.

Sin moverse aun, las cosas en la sala empezaron a temblar, exteriorizando la furia que el heredero de Vader sentía en ese minuto. Llegaría un día en que mataría a la escoria de Hux, y ¡oh como lo disfrutaría! Pagaría por todas las provocaciones, por todas las veces que se atrevió a darle ordenes, a acusarlo delante de Snoke. Si, el día llegaría para él, solo debía ser paciente.

Dándose la vuelta, dejó la sala de conferencias, no sin decirle antes a su secretario –el teniente Mitaka– que se encontraba esperando a la salida, “Teniente, establezca curso para Rattatak.” Averiguar sobre la voz que escuchó en su meditación tendría que esperar.

·········

El ambiente en el puesto minero de Rattatak, por decir lo menos, era intenso. Los mineros, atrincherados en la minera y sus alrededores, se habían hecho con las armas de los _Stormtroopers_ y estaban dando una buena pelea a los soldados que habían logrado oponer resistencia ante el motín. Ingeniosos, pensó Kylo, porque en vez de huir de la minera de inmediato, habían tomado refugio en ella, sabiendo que sus recursos eran esenciales para la Primera Orden y por lo tanto no podían atacarla con fuego pesado. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos probarían inútiles, la falla en su plan es que no pensaron que iban a contar con su presencia. Y Kylo no iba a permitir insurrección en la Primera Orden.

Desde el centro de comando terrestre, detrás de la línea de fuego, Ren miro la escena, esperando el momento oportuno para su ataque. Entonces ordeno al _Stormtrooper_ a su lado “Capitán, use el cañón blaster.”

“Como ordena señor.” Le respondió el _trooper_. Llegado el momento, avanzó al grueso de la batalla. Terminaría con esta pequeña revuelta ahora.

Su presencia y el uso del cañón hizo que las cosas terminaran bastante rápido. Los mineros, al verse sobrepasados con la llegada de nuevas tropas y uso de artillería pesada, y al notar la presencia del ejecutor de la Primera Orden no tardaron en ver que la balanza se inclinaba para el lado contrario. Solo bastó que vieran el reflejo rojo de su sable, abriéndose paso entre disparos de blaster y derribando a sus compañeros de armas, acabando con ellos, para que pronto empezaran rendirse. _Algo de sentido de preservación conservan._

Posterior la rendición de los mineros rebeldes, solo quedaba identificar a los instigadores de la revuelta y proceder con las ejecuciones y castigos correspondientes. Ordenando a sus soldados ocuparse de la tarea, e informarle cuando esta fuera llevada a cabo, Kylo pudo al fin regresar al _Finalizador_ y retirarse a sus aposentos. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, para quitarse la desagradable sensación de mugre, sangre y sudor que parecía adherida a su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, había otra sensación, persistente desde hace unas horas atrás, que ocupaba el primer plano de sus pensamientos. A medida que se habían ido acercando a Rattatak, había empezado a sentir una especie de _tirón_ en la fuerza, que cada vez se había ido intensificando más y más, hasta sentirse envuelto por ella. La sensación era casi abrumadora, un extraño empuje que lo hacía querer _ir hacia algún lado, pero sin saber donde._

La fuerza nunca se había comportado así con él, tan… directa en hacer sentir su voluntad. Además, estaba claro que este tirón se relacionaba con la voz en su meditación, la fuerza por alguna razón quería que encontrara a esa mujer. Pero con todo, aun no tenía claridad de a donde es que debía ir.

 _A lo mejor, si tan solo tomo mi TIE la fuerza me guiará a donde sea que este esta mujer,_ pensó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas a su cama, aun con gotas impregnando su cuerpo después de la rápida ducha que había tomado.

De cualquier modo, aún no podía ir a ningún lado mientras se ataban los cabos sueltos de la revuelta en la minera. Aún quedaba ejecutar a los instigadores y procurar que el orden fuera reestablecido. No iba a arriesgar irse sin que se hubiera lidiado con todo debidamente, no le iba a dar el placer a Hux de informar alguna irregularidad en su trabajo a Snoke.

Acostado en su cama, en algún minuto se tuvo que haber rendido al mundo de los sueños, ya que repentinamente se encontró en un desierto, completamente vestido –había estado solo con una toalla cubriéndolo cuando se recostó en su cama. No habiendo absolutamente nada en cualquier dirección que mirara, empezó a caminar simplemente para el frente. Lo que sea que la fuerza quería mostrarle en este sueño, lo iba a ver a su debido tiempo.

No paso mucho hasta que vio como una niña pequeña, que no debía tener más de 5 o 6 años, le gritaba a una nave que se alejaba “¡mamá papá, vuelvan!”, para luego echarse al suelo y llorar al ver que la nave no se detenía. Luego, la escena desapareció entre la arena. Mirando el lugar en que hasta hace pocos segundos se encontraba la niña, la escena hizo resurgir un recuerdo similar, de como sus padres lo dejaban con… no, no quería pensar en eso, el pasado estaba muerto. Volvió a sentir ese tirón intenso de la fuerza, pero esta vez lo dirigía claramente hacia su derecha, así que rápidamente lo siguió, buscando poner la mayor distancia entre lo que vio en la arena y los amargos recuerdos que trajo. Después de pasar una colina de arena, vio algo a la distancia, y a medida que se acercaba, se fue haciendo cada vez mas claro. _Una unidad AT AT del antiguo Imperio._

A pocos pasos del arma de combate caída, en lo que había sido la parte inferior de la cabina de comando, había un número de serie, AT AT 47389, y lo miró para memorizarlo, le iba a servir para encontrar donde sea que estuviera ahora. A su lado había una puerta, semi-abierta, que no era parte del diseño original, _alguien vive aquí._ No teniendo idea con que se iba a encontrar adentro, y tampoco teniendo claro con que quería encontrarse, acercó su mano a la puerta improvisada para abrirla y entrar…

_Bip-bip bip-bip._

El sonido de su _comlink_ lo sacó abruptamente de su sueño. Colérico al ser despertado justo cuando estaba a solo pasos de resolver el enigma, se levantó y con zancadas furiosas llegó a donde estaba el insoportable aparato y vio el mensaje que le había llegado. Los instigadores de la revuelta ya habían sido aprehendidos y estaban listos para ser ejecutados. Tan solo aumentando su furia lo irrelevante del mensaje –no le interesaba que estuvieran _listos_ para ser ejecutados, quería noticias _cuando_ fueran ejecutados– tiró el pequeño aparato contra la pared, destruyéndolo, aunque la acción no hizo nada para aplacar su furia.

_Malditos mineros, maldita revuelta y malditos oficiales que no pueden hacer nada bien._

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió al puente, con toda la intención de descargar su furia contra el primer desafortunado que se cruzara por su camino. Entrando al puente de mando del _Finalizador_ , un oficial se acercó para darle un reporte de la situación, pero sin siquiera mirarlo, Kylo levanto su mano y empezó a estrangularlo con la fuerza.

“Cuando doy ordenes, espero un informe cuando éstas ya han sido llevadas a cabo, no un minuto antes. Quiero resultados, no un recuento de cada paso que dan ¿entendido?” Aun con el distorsionador de voz de su casco, y los sonidos agonizantes del oficial que estaba siendo ahorcado, el tono amenazante y letal no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los tripulantes que se encontraban en el puente de mando, quienes se apresuraron a asentir a la orden de su comandante.

Soltando de su agarre al oficial, que se desplomó al suelo jadeando por oxigeno, llamó ahora a su secretari, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su asiento en la plataforma elevada que miraba a todo el puente de mando “Teniente Mitaka.”

“Si señor.” Le respondió Mitaka, aliviado que Ren no había descargado su furia con él y presto a hacer la voluntad de su señor, que claramente estaba de un pésimo humor.

"Busca cual fue la última localización del arma de combate AT AT 47389, de época imperial,” le ordenó sin traicionar ninguna emoción en su voz.

“De inmediato señor,” dijo el secretario al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a una consola para buscar la información requerida. “De acuerdo con los registros del Imperio Galáctico, la unidad AT AT 47389 se desplegó en la batalla de Jakku señor, donde fue reducida a estado inútil.”

_Jakku… supongo que eso explica porqué el tirón se hacía cada vez más fuerte a medida que nos acercábamos a Rattatak. Jakku está a solo unas pocas horas luz._

“¿Cuál es el estado de situación en la minera?”

“Los instigadores ya fueron ejecutados y el orden ha sido restablecido señor.”

“Nuestro trabajo aquí terminó entonces. Oficial, deje un batallón de 100 _troopers_ para reforzar la seguridad e inhibir cualquier idea de una nueva sublevación,” ordenó desde su puesto al oficial a cargo de la movilización de tropas, y mirando hacia la inmensidad del espacio, visible desde los grandes ventanales del puente de mando, dijo “Capitán, establezca curso hacia Jakku.”

·········

En órbita de la enorme esfera arenosa que era el planeta de Jakku, se vio salir del _Finalizador_ una sola nave. El TIE Silencer, piloteado por Kylo Ren, rápidamente hizo su descenso hacia la superficie planetaria, y aunque no sabía exactamente en que parte del planeta estaba aquello que buscaba, dejó que la fuerza guiara su rumbo.

No mucho después, posterior a pasar por el Puesto de Avanza Niima, su confianza en la fuerza dio frutos, ya que a lo lejos podía ver la silueta del caído AT AT 47389. Deteniéndose a una distancia considerable, con el fin de no alertar a la habitante que había hecho del arma de combate su residencia, se bajó de un salto de su nave y empezó a caminar hacia él.

_Esta vez, nada va a evitar que obtenga las repuestas que busco._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! esta es mi primera historia de Star Wars y la primera que publico aquí. He escrito cosas antes pero nunca me había embarcado en una historia completa, así que espero que este primer capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Déjenme saber sus opiniones!
> 
> Por supuesto la historia nace por el insatisfactorio final para esta gran pareja en el canon, así que este es una idea de que hubiese pasado si es que Ben y Rey se hubieran conocido antes, desarrollando su relación en un escenario completamente distinto. Aproximo que la historia tendrá unos 20 capítulos, quizás un poco mas o menos.
> 
> Debido al giro distinto que tomara esta historia, quizás los personajes resulten un poco OOC, pero en lo esencial los mantendré lo más parecido que se puede a los personajes originales.
> 
> Bueno, espero que todos estén bien en sus casas y espero sus comentarios!
> 
> PD: Estaré subiendo la historia por aquí y por Fanfiction, bajo el mismo seudónimo, así que no debería estar en ninguna otra plataforma. RESPETE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR y no replique, altere, use partes o se adjudique autoria de trabajos que no son suyos. CUALQUIER USO que se le quiera dar a esta historia, debe ser consultado previamente conmigo.
> 
> Disclaimer: nada del universo de Star Wars me pertenece


	2. Acuerdo

* * *

_Bienvenida a tu vida_

_No hay vuelta atrás_

_Ni si quiera mientras dormimos_

_(Everybody wants to rule the world, Lorde)_

* * *

Nuevamente frente a la puerta improvisada en el caído AT-AT esta vez no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo. Se detuvo un momento, sintiendo con la Fuerza sus alrededores, atento a cualquier peligro y para poder hacerse una idea de lo que se iba a encontrar una vez entrara en el arma. No había nada kilómetros a la redonda, solo un notorio punto de fuerza al interior del AT AT, pero que se sentía inestable, como si la Fuerza estuviese inquieta dentro de su usuaria. Aun así, le sorprendió lo fuerte que sentía, como si brillara incluso sin estar en la misma habitación. No le quedaban dudas de que la mujer era altamente sensible a la fuerza, quizás una rival a su propio poder.

Con cautela ahora, sable de luz listo para ser empuñado, empujo con suavidad la puerta y entró al estomago del AT AT sigilosamente. Escaneando rápidamente la habitación no parecía haber ningún peligro, pero no por eso bajo la guardia. Adentrándose un poco mas, y con la luz de la tarde entrando por la puerta abierta junto con una pequeña lámpara que estaba encendida en un costado, pudo examinar con un poco más de detenimiento sus alrededores.

Su cara, siempre impasible ante cualquier situación, ante lo rudimentario del lugar y la arena cubriéndolo todo, no pudo evitar crisparse un poco en el ceño, en una clara mueca de desaprobación por la forma de vivir de quien residía aquí. Fue en ese momento, sin embargo, cuando notó la pequeña figura humana en una esquina, en lo que debía ser un lugar de descanso a juzgar por las mantas en el suelo.

Le tomo solo unos segundos notar que la mujer estaba inconsciente, y aun menos caer en la cuenta de que debía estar sufriendo alguna especie de enfermedad. La Fuerza, inestable moviéndose a su alrededor, junto con el estado inquieto en que se movía eran un claro indicio de ello. Acercándose a la chica y agachándose a su altura, la observo con atención. Sus rasgos, propios de una mujer joven, se veían opacados producto de la capa de sudor que cubría su piel, que en adición sus mejillas sonrojadas y el calor que podía sentir irradiando de su pequeño cuerpo, lo llevaban a concluir que lo mas probable es que tenía fiebre. Sus ojos estaban firmemente apretados y sus respiraciones eran cortas y rápidas, y además parecía estar repitiendo algo ininteligible. Sin embargo, a pesar del estado claramente deplorable en el que se encontraba la mujer y de su evidente peso por debajo del adecuado, había algo de atractivo en la forma de su cara y en las facciones delicadas que se alcanzaban a notar debajo de la suciedad que la cubría. _Podría decirse que es bonita_ pensó, y casi por instinto, como en un trance, se encontró levantando su mano enguantada y rozó ligeramente sus dedos contra su mejilla. Ante el contacto, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos, revelando su color avellana, y no enfocándose realmente en él le dijo en medio de suspiro, de forma casi imperceptible:

“No me dejes.”

Inmóvil, supo en ese instante, con certeza, que era la mujer cuya voz había escuchado hace algunos días, así que resolviendo rápidamente que hacer ante la inesperada situación en que se encontraba, la tomó en sus brazos y levantándola sin esfuerzo, la pegó a su pecho y se volvió por el camino que llevaba a su TIE. No previendo que el resultado de este encuentro significaría llevar un pasajero, no le quedo más remedio que llevar a la chica en su regazo en el ascenso de vuelta al Finalizador, así que hizo el trayecto lo mas rápido posible, incomodo con esta cercanía física a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

“Kylo Ren a Finalizador, que espere una cápsula médica en mi hangar.” Ordenó en el intertanto.

“Entendido señor.” Fue la respuesta desde su intercomunicador con la nave.

El ascenso al destructor fue de solo algunos minutos, pero al llegar agradeció estar utilizando su mascara, porque estaba seguro de que el sonrojo era evidente en su cara. Apresurándose a salir de su TIE para poner un poco de distancia entre la chica y él, a un costado de su hangar se encontraba esperando, tal como había ordenado, un droide médico y un doctor junto a una capsula médica.

“Esta mujer necesita atención medica, arreglen lo que sea que esta mal en ella” les ordenó mientras depositaba a la chica en la capsula. Sin más demora, el doctor asintió y rápidamente emprendieron camino a la sala médica abordo. Siguiéndolos, una vez ya en la sala se quedó a un costado esperando que el medico le diera el reporte del estado de salud de la chica, mirando como la pinchaban y usaban un escáner en distintas partes de su cuerpo. Finalmente, en lo que pareció una eternidad, pero en realidad no fueron mas que 20 minutos, el doctor tuvo que haber llegado a alguna conclusión, ya que dejaron de hacer sus pruebas y se acercó a el.

“Señor, la mujer parece haber sufrido una contusión medianamente severa en la parte posterior de su cabeza, lo que sumado al estado de malnutrición y deshidratación que presenta, provocó su estado actual de fiebre y malestar,” le dijo el médico, evitando mirar su mascara y centrando su miraba en el datapad que tenía en las manos. “Sin embargo, no hay derrame ni daño irreversible, así que le administraremos fármacos para la contusión y mantendremos sedada en observación durante una noche si lo aprueba.”

“¿Y sobre su estado de malnutrición y deshidratación?” Cuestionó al doctor, impaciente.

“Para la deshidratación le estamos administrando fluidos en este momento, junto con un shot de vitaminas y minerales para estabilizarla. Sin embargo, para tener una recuperación total, deberá seguir una dieta especial por algunos meses, más suplementos alimenticios.” Terminó el doctor, levantando la mirada unos segundos a Kylo, para volver a bajarla de inmediato.

“Bien, haz lo que dijiste y prepara una dieta. Cuando despierte me lo informan de inmediato.” Dijo con finalidad, y sin esperar respuesta se dió la vuelta y salió de la sala médica. Necesitaba encontrar a Mitaka para que preparan una habitación para la chica. Sentía que iba a estar un tiempo a bordo del Finalizador.

·········

Su cabeza se sentía pesada, sobretodo sus parpados, así que fue con un poco de dificultad que logró abrirlos. Sin embargo, los cerró de inmediato por la luz intensa que se filtraba dentro de su AT AT. Quizás lo mejor era seguir durmiendo un rato mas, y cuando despertara de nuevo se sentiría mejor, pensó a la vez que se daba la vuelta en su cama y se ponía de lado.

Fue en ese momento, mientras se acomodaba, que se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Su cama nunca había sido tan blanda, y había un olor extraño, como a parches de bacta. Esta vez cuando abrió los ojos, a pesar de la molestia de la luz los dejo abiertos, y al mirar a su alrededor sintió como el pánico se formaba en su interior. Esta no era su casa.

La habitación era gris, y directo en su línea de visión había una mesa con instrumentos que parecían de curación, como los que imaginaba habría en un hospital. Incorporándose un poco en lo que ahora notaba era una camilla, noto los cables que venían de una maquina que emitía un sodio de pitido y rodeaban su brazo, para terminar en unas agujas que estaban enterradas en la parte interior de su codo. En una milésima de segundo supo lo que le había pasado… la habían raptado, una de esas organizaciones ilegales que utilizaban a personas que nadie extrañaría para hacer experimentos en ellas y crear remedios para los ricos de la galaxia. O a lo mejor le sacarían los órganos, porque un político corrupto había vivido una vida de excesos y ahora necesitaba un nuevo hígado.

 _Tengo que escapar_ , pensó mirando a su alrededor, intentando formular un plan de escape. La vara que estaba sosteniendo la maquinita que tenía los cables le serviría de arma, pero primero tenia que sacarse esas agujas del brazo. Con una mano temblorosa, por la adrenalina y el pánico en ella, agarro los cables, pero en el instante que los iba tirar se congeló.

“No. Te harás daño.” dijo una voz robotizada a su derecha, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía girarse para ver a su portador, su cuerpo temblaba del esfuerzo. Era como si estuviera congelada en carbonita. “Dejare que te muevas si prometes comportarte ¿entendido?” dijo la voz esta vez, al tiempo que se paraba frente a ella.

Imponente en un traje completamente negro y una mascara de igual color, supo en ese momento que antes se había equivocado. No estaba en manos de un grupo ilegal que quería experimentar en ella, no, estaba en manos de algo mucho peor, porque ese era Kylo Ren, y eso solo podía significar una cosa… la Primera Orden.

Después de unos segundos, en los que logró asentir con su cabeza, sintió como la presión dejaba su cuerpo y finalmente podía moverse libremente. No tenia idea como había hecho eso y la respuesta la asustaba. Aun así, su instinto le decía que por el momento siguiera las reglas, averiguara que, hacia aquí, y después trazara un plan de escape, así que haciendo caso de la instrucción que el hombre previamente le había dado, no se arranco los cables que tenia en el brazo.

“¿Dónde estoy?” pregunto en una voz ligeramente temblorosa, aunque decidida.

“Eres mi invitada” le contesto la voz robotizada.

“Eso no es lo que pregunte.”

“No, no lo fue.” Le dijo de vuelta Ren, a la vez que se movía por el pequeño espacio de la sala. “¿Cual es tu nombre?”

“Rey. Ahora respóndeme ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por que estoy aquí?” demando esta vez, el temblor ausente de su voz ahora.

“Fascinante. Tienes miedo, pero aun así me haces frente.” Se detuvo de nuevo frente a ella, y aun con el casco puesto pudo sentir la intensidad de su mirada. “Estas a bordo de la nave Finalizador. Te encontré en Jakku moribunda y te traje para que te trataran mis médicos abordo.”

La respuesta la dejó descolocada, ciertamente era la última explicación que esperaba oír.

“¿Qué? Eso no es posible, estar durmiendo en mi casa es lo último que recuerdo.” Le rebatió.

“Sí, allí te encontré. Estabas delirando de fiebre, y de acuerdo con lo que dijo el médico, fue producto de una contusión que sufriste en la cabeza.” Esta vez se sentó en una silla que había a un costado.

Ante la mención de la contusión, olvidándose del miedo que sentía ante la extraña situación, instintivamente llevó su mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se había golpeado contra el suelo cuando… ¿tan grave había sido el golpe? Recordaba que le dolía la cabeza, y que se sentía bastante mal, pero pensó que había sido el estrés de todo. Y este hombre -o al menos pensaba que era un hombre– Kylo Ren, le había proporcionado atención médica ¿Por qué?

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres de mi? No creo que me hayas ayudado por la bondad de tu corazón.”

“Tienes razón, tengo motivos para haberte brindado ayuda. Pero eso lo discutiremos después, en un lugar más privado,” dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a un panel que había a un costado de la puerta y apretaba un botón. “Todo lo que necesitas saber ahora es que tu vida no corre peligro, siempre que no intentes algo estúpido” le advirtió.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar nada, porque nuevamente la puerta se abrió y esta vez entró un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca y sosteniendo un datapad. Sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto, se dirigió a Ren, inclinando la cabeza en señal de deferencia.

“¿Me llamo señor?” pregunto cortésmente, sin mirarlo directamente.

“La paciente ¿esta bien para ser dada de alta?”

“Si señor, solo queda hacer un chequeo que puedo realizar de inmediato y podrá irse.” Dijo el medico, y ante el ademán de mano de Ren que lo autorizaba, se acercó a ella.

Después de hacerle preguntas de como se sentía, si le dolía la cabeza, y apuntar una luz a sus ojos, el médico concluyó que estaba bien para ser dada de alta y saco los tubos que seguían en su brazo, los que, según su explicación, eran fluidos que la hidrataban. También le dio un medicamento para el dolor de cabeza, algo más para la contusión y unas vitaminas. La verdad, toda la situación la desconcertaba ¿realmente estaba recibiendo atención medica, le estaban dando medicamentos, todo porque Kylo Ren quería algo de ella, una simple chatarrera?

“Sígueme.” Le dijo Kylo para darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación en que estaban.

Dudó por un minuto, entre seguirlo o quizás intentar una huida ahora, pero nuevamente ese sexto sentido que siempre había tenido le estaba diciendo que, por alguna razón, de verdad no estaba en peligro, y que lo mejor por ahora seria hacer lo que Ren decía. Así que se paró de la camilla, con piernas un poco temblorosas en un inicio, pero se recompuso rápido y con una mirada decidida siguió al misterioso Caballero de Ren a donde sea que la llevaba.

·········

Así que Rey era el nombre de la chica. No paso desapercibido para él que había omitido su apellido, pero eso era algo menor, dentro de poco conseguiría todos los detalles sobre quien era exactamente Rey. Sintió como dudo un momento, debatiéndose entre seguirlo o intentar huir. Su aprehensión de confiar en su palabra de que no buscaba hacerle daño. Gracias a la Fuerza la chica tenía un buen sentido de autopreservación, porque finalmente lo siguió sin decir una palabra.

Navegando por los pasillos del Finalizador hacia los aposentos para su invitada, recibieron un par de miradas curiosas de algunos oficiales, pero las ignoró. Su atención estaba completamente enfocada en la mujer detrás de él. La luz en su interior era casi enceguecedora, molesta, y la Fuerza, no se había equivocado en decir que la portaba con tanta intensidad como el.

Tenerla cerca era una experiencia casi abrumadora, el extraño vínculo que los une vibrando con el poder de ambos, satisfecho por su cercanía física. Cuando la había recogido en Jakku no se había sentido así, seguramente por el estado enfermo en que se había encontrado Rey, su fuerza un torbellino inestable. Ahora, estable nuevamente, se extendía a él y podía leerla como si fuese un libro abierto. Sentía venir de ella desconfianza, aunque también curiosidad, pero lo que lo sorprendía era la ausencia de miedo hacia él.

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta que era su destino, brevemente se pregunto si es que Rey también podía sentirlo de la misma manera que él estaba descubriendo podía sentirla a ella. Por un pequeño segundo, sintió pánico de que otra persona pudiese leer sus siempre turbulentas emociones, pero desecho rápido la noción de que ella podía sentirlo. No estaba entrenada en la Fuerza, probablemente ni siquiera creía en ella, así que a menos que se concentrara buscando sentir lo que él sentía, era imposible que supiera lo que sucedía en su interior. Además, sus escudos mentales eran formidables, no había posibilidad de que los sobrepasara.

Digitó el código que los dejaría entrar en la habitación, y una vez dentro, se dirigió de nuevo a la chica detrás suyo.

“Cenaremos aquí,” dijo apuntando a una mesa que ocupaba el final de la habitación, frente a una gran ventana que miraba al espacio. “En la habitación continua hay un baño y ropa para que te cambies.” Termino de decir señalando hacia una puerta a un costado.

“¿Por qué me tengo que cambiar?” pregunto Rey, sospecha en su mirada.

“Haz lo que quieras, podemos cenar así como estas, sucia y llena de arena si eso es lo que quieres” le respondió mientras se sentaba en el living de la suite, entre la zona de comedor y la puerta de entrada. “O puedes cambiarte a ropa limpia y cómoda después de haberte duchado. Es decisión tuya.”

Rey se quedo parada en frente suyo, de brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante. Realmente era impresionante la habilidad de esta chica para confrontarlo. Aun así, la tentación de ropa limpia y un baño debió ser demasiada, porque no tardo en darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el dormitorio contiguo, desapareciendo de su vista.

Finalmente, solo, se saco sus guantes junto a su mascara, dejándolos en la mesa lateral. Parándose se quito la capa también y la tiro en el sofá, y después se acerco al panel junto a la entrada para ordenar que les trajeran la cena.

Volviendo al asiento que acababa de dejar, pondero una vez mas que es lo que iba a hacer. Rey claramente era fuerte en la Fuerza, y además compartían una especie de vinculo para el que no tenia explicación, así que dejarla ir no era una posibilidad. Necesitaba explorar el vinculo que tenían, comprender hasta donde llegaba, que implicaba ¿lo haría mas fuerte, la Fuerza en Rey aumentando la suya? Era una posibilidad, pero para eso necesitaría entrenarla, hacerla su aprendiz y enseñarle los caminos de la fuerza, convertirla al lado oscuro y hacerla una guerrera de Ren. Esa idea le gustaba.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó a Snoke, su maestro querría verla, pero tan solo el pensamiento de tener que presentársela lo hizo apretar los dientes y que un extraño sentimiento de posesión surgiera en él. Rey era suya. Él la había encontrado y era con él que compartía un misterioso vínculo. Se rehusaba a tener que compartirla con su maestro. No, ya pensaría en algo para evitar que eso sucediera.

Pero ahora ¿cómo hacia para que la chica se quedara? Hacerla su prisionera no funcionaría para los planes que tenía en mente. No, necesitaba que voluntariamente decidiera quedarse con él y lo aceptara como maestro, lo que sería difícil, porque incluso si no sintiera su desconfianza, era patente en su cara que no se fiaba de él. Pero siempre había algo que todos querían, todos tenían un precio, y si descubría cual era el de Rey, podía ofrecerle lo que quisiese a cambio de su estadía prolongada en el Finalizador.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, y en ese momento lamento haberse sacado el casco. Rey volvía del dormitorio y se veía muy diferente. Atrás había quedado la chica sucia y despeinada, y ahora había frente a él una mujer hermosa -¿realmente había pensado la primera vez que la vio que era solo bonita?- con rasgos suaves que se podían ver claramente en su cara enmarcada por el pelo mojado y liso que le llegaba justo debajo de los hombros. Además, se veía extrañamente sensual en un atuendo negro de la primera orden. Maldito Luke y maldito Snoke que prácticamente lo había dejado aislado de compañía femenina, y maldita su naturaleza masculina que reaccionaba ante la cercanía de una mujer.

“¡Eso fue fantástico! Había tanta agua, y ¡estaba caliente!” dijo Rey con una sonrisa en su cara, olvidándose por un minuto con quien estaba.

“Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado” fue todo lo que respondió Kylo. Podía sentir el asombro y felicidad irradiando de ella, y no pudo evitar sentirse divertido por su reacción.

 _Conmigo, puedes tenerlo todo y mas_ , no pudo evitar pensar de forma arrogante.

·········

Fue en ese momento, cuando lo escucho hablar, que Rey cayó en la cuenta de que Ren se había sacado la mascara. La verdad no sabía que estaba esperando que hubiese debajo de ella, pero ciertamente no se imaginaba a un hombre en sus 20 y tantos, varonil y tan… guapo. Ciertamente su aspecto no calzaba con la imagen de monstruo implacable del que toda la galaxia hablaba.

Se tuvo que haber quedado mirándolo de una manera muy obvia, porque Ren levanto una ceja en señal de pregunta, ante lo que se sonrojo furiosamente. Perfecto, ahora se estaba sonrojando porque el segundo ser mas temido de la galaxia era guapo y se había quedado mirándolo descaradamente ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Kylo iba a decir algo, de índole perversa lo más seguro, pero se salvo de escucharlo porque en ese momento entro un droide a la habitación cargando algo.

“Buenas tardes amo, traigo su cena y la de su invitada.” Dijo el droide en su voz robotizada, pasándolos de largo y dejando los platos en la mesa, arreglándola para una comida de dos personas.

“Bien, puedes retirarte ahora.” Dijo Ren a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento en el sofá. Nunca dejando de mirarla, con una cara que no revelaba nada, se dirigió a ella ahora. “Después de que comamos hablaremos del porqué estas aquí.”

Después de sentarse, imito lo que hacia Kylo y saco la extraña tapa que tenía el plato. En un instante el olor de la comida la asalto, y oh Fuerza, jamás había olido algo tan maravilloso, y se veía tan apetecible la comida, no era del horrible color gris de las porciones a las que estaba acostumbrada. Iba a atacar la comida con sus dedos cuando se fijo que Ren estaba usando cubiertos para comer, y que ella tenia unos iguales a los costados de su plato. Avergonzada se mordió el labio y los tomo con torpeza, ya que, si bien sabia que eran, nunca había usado unos, no tenia el dinero para permitirse comprarlos.

“Es mas cómodo si los tomas de esta manera,” Le dijo Kylo mientras le mostraba la manera correcta de sostener el tenedor y cuchillo. “Y entonces los usas así.” Corto un pedazo de la carne que había en su plato para demostrar como se hacia.

“Gracias.” Le contesto aun avergonzada, aunque realmente agradecida de que no se hubiese burlado de ella y en cambio le mostrara como usar los utensilios. Kylo Ren se convertía cada vez más en un misterio.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, y aunque se encontraba en la situación mas insólita que jamás se hubiera imaginado, podía decir sin lugar a duda que esta había sido la mejor comida de su vida. Pero ahora, Ren tenia que responder sus preguntas.

“Entonces ¿cuál es la razón por la que estoy aquí?” fue directo al grano.

Kylo la miro fijamente unos segundos, con esa cara impasible suya “Dime algo Rey ¿has escuchado hablar de la Fuerza alguna vez?”

Ante la extraña pregunta, frunció el ceño extrañada. “¿La Fuerza? He escuchado un par de cuentos, y todo eso de los Jedi y como la usaban. Pero no se si creo que realmente exista.” Le dijo con honestidad.

En vez responderle estiro la mano, y el plato del que recién había comido ya no estaba en la mesa, sino flotando en frente suyo. Abriendo los ojos asombrada, acerco su mano al plato y lo toco, y este solo se movió un poco hacía donde lo había empujado. ¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! No podía creer que todos esos cuentos de la Fuerza fueran reales.

“Como puedes ver, la Fuerza claramente existe. Es lo que use antes para evitar que te movieras. Esta presente en cada organismo vivo de la galaxia, pero hay algunos, privilegiados, que tiene el poder de usarla a su voluntad. Yo puedo hacerlo, y tu Rey, también.” Le explico Ren a la vez que se inclinaba hacia adelante, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

“¿Qué? No, eso es imposible, sabría si puedo hacer algo así” Le dijo perpleja, seguramente estaba bromeando. Pero en sus ojos, que empezaba a notar eran el único punto en su cara que expresaban algo, veía solo honestidad.

“Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate, y busca la Fuerza. Esta ahí, esperando a que la uses,” le ordenó. Ella se quedo mirándolo, como diciéndole que no esperaba que ella realmente hiciera eso, pero Ren solo cruzo los brazos, esperando a que hiciera lo que decía, así que cedió. “Bien ¿la sientes?”

Al principio no sentía nada, era igual a todas las veces anteriores en que había cerrado sus ojos, pero entonces recordó que Kylo le había dicho que se concentrara y buscara la Fuerza, así que intento hacer eso. Y entonces… fue como si un nuevo mundo se abriera. Podía sentir la Fuerza a su alrededor, en el aire, en el vacío del espacio al otro lado de la ventana, en Kylo al frente de ella… y algo mas, uniéndolos.

“Yo… si, puedo sentirla,” le contesto emocionada, aun con los ojos cerrados. “¡Esta en todo! en ti, en mi… y hay algo, uniéndonos.” Abrió los ojos y lo miro, la pregunta pendiendo en el espacio entre ellos.

“La razón por la que estas aquí Rey, es porque la Fuerza me dirigió a ti, y parece haber creado alguna especie de vínculo entre nosotros,” explico Kylo. “No se su naturaleza, ni que implica, pero me gustaría averiguarlo. Pero para poder hacer eso, necesito que te quedes abordo,” continuo. “No estas entrenada, pero tienes gran potencial, así que, a cambio de tu cooperación, te ofrezco entrenarte en los caminos de la Fuerza, y cualquier otra cosa que desees, solo dilo.”

Perpleja y abrumada con toda la información que acababa de recibir, no sabía que responder. La Fuerza existía, ella podía usarla, y había una conexión en la Fuerza entre ella y Kylo Ren, líder de los caballeros de Ren y ejecutor de la Primera Orden, la misma que cometía atrocidades a lo largo de la galaxia. ¿Era capaz de aceptar una oferta así, de este hombre?

En Jakku solo había vivido desgracias, y ya habían pasado 14 años desde que sus padres la dejaron allí. Volver significaba seguir con su vida mediocre, aferrándose a la fe de algo que no sabia si iba a pasar. Por otro lado, Ren le ofrecía entrenamiento en la Fuerza, y cualquier otra cosa que ella quisiese, solo debía pedirlo. En realidad, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

“Quiero encontrar a mis padres. Y esta habitación. Si puedes hacer eso, acepto.” Dijo decidida.

Por primera vez viendo un poco de emoción en su rostro, en la pequeña curvatura hacia arriba de sus labios, Kylo le dijo “Tenemos un trato entonces. Bienvenida abordo Rey.”

Acababa de firmar un trato con el diablo. Esperaba no arrepentirse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! aqui va el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> También me gustaría agradecer a todos quienes me dejaron un comentario y kudos, me encanto leer sus apreciaciones, y a todos los que pusieron bookmarks
> 
> Les aprovecho de comentar que estaré actualizando los 20 de cada mes. Estoy en mi ultimo semestre de universidad y no esperaba que fuera tan demandante, pero bueno, sí lo es jaja, así que prefiero poner un tiempo razonable de actualización para no dejarlos esperando. Peeero ya desde enero espero poder hacer actualizaciones más seguido.


End file.
